Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{-9}}{9^{12}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{9^{-9}}{9^{12}} = 9^{-9-12}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{-9}}{9^{12}}} = 9^{-21}} $